The Doctor and Aggie, Part 1
by April C.S
Summary: This is taken directly from my personal role play, and is co-authored 50/50 by Patrick W. Aggie Carson is my creation. The Poison was created by Patrick W.
1. Chapter 1

Aggie stood nervously behind the curtain waiting to begin her number. The curtain rose as the band began to play _Stardust_ and the young brunette began to sing, trying not to let her stage fright show. As she sang, she noticed a somehow odd sort of chap standing at the rear of the club. This distracted her, but she was able to finish the song without incident. When it was finally over, she kept her eyes on him as she bowed and slipped backstage once more. '_I wonder who that is... I've... never seen him before,_' she thought to herself as she retreated to her dressing room. This club was relatively small with a fairly regular crowd. This man stood out like a sore thumb to her. She sat at her dressing table, trying to push him from her mind, but failing miserably. For some odd reason, he was all she could think about.

The Doctor was reeling. He couldn't believe that Adelay had just killed herself to stop him. He frowned and looked into the TARDIS' monitor. For a brief instant, saw the Master's face in his last form grinning at him, but he blinked and it was gone. He flipped the TARDIS into auto pilot and dropped himself into the jump seat. "That's what I've become, isn't it? Acting like I can bend time to my will. Donna was right: I need someone to tell me when to stop."

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor stood up, not even glancing at the monitor and walked out the doors, grabbing his coat along the way. He was in London, sometime in the early 1900s, if his nose was right, which it always was. He was across the street from a club and walked right into it just as the band started playing _Stardust_. It was a beautiful rendition by a beautiful young human girl, though she did seem a bit nervous. He watched her sing and noticed that she watched him, which was very rare. Most humans ignored him for the most part. When the song was finished and the singer slipped backstage, the Doctor felt the compelling urge to speak with her and so, slipped through the crowd and backstage.

Aggie sat at her vanity, lit up a cigarette, took a nervous drag and let out a deep sigh. Why was she feeling so... funny? She gazed at her reflection through the wispy cloud of smoke escaping from her crimson lips and drifted into a deep state of contemplation. Why had she reacted so strangely to this slightly odd newcomer? It made absolutely no sense, but when they locked eyes from across the club, she felt as though she were meeting her destiny. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She snapped out of her reverie, put out her cigarette and called out, "Yes? Come in!"

On his way backstage, he was stopped by a bouncer and immediately flashed his psychic paper. "I'm an agent... I'm interested in your singer." The bouncer looked over the paper and handed it back. "She's the third door back," he told the Doctor, letting him pass by. The Doctor walked up to the door and knocked. At her response, he entered the room and looked around, taking in everything in one glance before letting his eyes come to rest on her. "Hello, there."

"I-I wasn't expecting you... I mean, that is, I-I thought you were my stage manager... I-I m-mean h-hello..." She turned round in her seat to face him, her eyes once again locked in his. She gulped softly and felt her cheeks flush red. She hadn't noticed till now how handsome he was. What weighed more heavily on her mind, though, was why was he here now, talking to her?

The Doctor smiled slightly. She was tongue tied; it was pretty cute. He bowed toward her, not breaking their eye contact. "Very sorry to deceive you. I'm the Doctor, miss?"

She paused, giving him a perplexed look. "The... Doctor? Just a title? No name?" There was another awkward pause before she spoke again, "Well, I'm Aggie Carson... So... what exactly is it that you want... Doctor?"

The Doctor muttered something about humans and names under his breath, but then smiled. "Yes ma'am, just The Doctor. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Carson, and may I say you have a wonderful singing voice." He ignored her question completely, in his typical fashion.

Aggie blushed. "Thank you... I must admit, I don't usually get visitors back here, especially not ones bearing such compliments." She smiled a little brighter and continued politely, "You may sit down, if you wish..." As she observed him, she could tell he was bursting with potential energy, like some sort of battery with legs... legs which lead down to odd-looking shoes.

"Sit? No, that's all right, don't really do a lot of sitting. I'm more of a mover - keeps my mind occupied." He moved to a dresser and picked up a crystal trinket, looking it over.

"So... we've been introduced, you don't want to sit and talk... yet, apparently, my dressing room somehow fascinates you..." Aggie wasn't quite sure what to say or what to make of this Doctor person. She studied him in curious silence as he busily snooped through her belongings, before finally speaking up again, "Sorry, but there's got to be a bigger reason why you're here... isn't there?" She watched his face closely, her greyish eyes settling into his as she hoped for some sort of discovery.

The Doctor's mind flashed back to the laser blast, when Adelay shot herself, and quickly decided to ignore Aggie's question. Turning away from her, he remarked, "You know, there's a lot you can tell about someone with what they keep around them. That's one reason I.." His sentence was interrupted by a scream from out in the bar and he turned to smile enthusiastically at her. "Adventure!" He dashed toward her door, starting out of the room at a quick pace, then poked his head back in at the perplexed young woman. "Coming?"

"Um... yes?" she responded, very concerned about the sudden scream and just a bit confused. Aggie got to her feet and followed the Doctor out of her room, just managing to close the door behind them. As she tried to keep up with the handsome stranger, she watched his long coat flap behind him and got a strange, almost Deja-Vu type feeling. This felt completely jarring, yet also somehow... right.

The Doctor skidded to a halt, his red Converse squeaking on the tiled floor. He stared at the cyberman standing there in something that a human would probably call shock. "NO!" he yelled and stepped forward. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" The cyberman turned toward him and raised his arm. "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! YOU MUST BE DELETED!" He fired the beam from his arm at the Doctor, who moved away quickly, pushing Aggie out of the way.

Aggie didn't even get to see what was going on before the Doctor was suddenly pushing her away from... something. In an instant, amidst the sounds of screaming and panicking patrons, she shrieked as she was slammed against a hard surface. A little disoriented, she opened her eyes and saw the Doctor's face only inches from hers. She had become sandwiched between him and a wall. Her heart racing and her face burning red, she just barely managed to sputter out, "Doctor... what's going on?"

"A cyberman in your club, Aggie. Your singing seems to be drawing all sorts of lost beings tonight." He stood to his feet and helped her up. He then began to dig through one of his pockets and pulled out a mirror. He put it out the side of the wall and looked, pointing into its reflection for Aggie. "He's bad news."

Aggie felt as though she could no longer breathe, and this was making her a bit dizzy. She bashfully held her breath as she watched him. Slowly, she took his lead and looked into the mirror. "What the hell is that thing?" Suddenly, the big, tin reflection began to move. She held back a yelp with a gasp, flattening against the wall again and instinctively pulling the Doctor back beside her, out of the monster's path. The heavy, banging clang of robotic footsteps approached ever closer, making her blood grow cold. They were like trapped mice, she thought.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started adjusting the settings on it. "I really hate to do this before I get the information I need, but you know, protecting human lives and all that. Wait here." He handed her the mirror, then stood up and walked out into the open, picking up a serving tray on the way. "Oi! Tin can! Looking for something here?" He held up the serving tray, deflecting the blast the Cyberman shot at him. "DELETE!" The Doctor sighed and pointed the screwdriver at the Cyberman, "Enough of the broken record routine." He turned it on and the cyberman started to shake, sparks flying out of its neck before finally falling over.

At first, Aggie tried to be content just watching the scene from the mirror. But like the Lady of Shalott, she couldn't stand to just watch the knight from its reflection. She sneaked around the corner and watched everything from directly behind him. As the golem hit the floor, she stood in total shock, her eyes wide, her face pallid and her jaw slacked. The mirror slipped from her hand and it, too, crashed to the floor. This snapped her back to reality and she apologetically dropped to her knees. "Oh, I've smashed your mirror... I'm sorry," she muttered, starting to hastily pick up the glass. "I guess I'm bad luck... Ouch!" She quickly brought her cut finger to her mouth.

The Doctor looked back at the sound of the mirror crashing, moving over and crouching down next to her. "Don't worry about it; it's just something I picked up on Altraxi 5. There are a million more like it. The whole planet is actually a mirror factory." He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a bandaid for her finger. "Let me see your hand." He took her hand and put the bandaid on her finger over the cut.

Aggie watched quietly as the Doctor bandaged her finger. "Thank you..." she responded softly, looking at the strange bandage before raising her eyes to his again. Slowly, she held onto his arms and stood up, still looking at him. He was something else! As they stood there together, all the things he'd been saying started to sink in. Humans? Altraxi 5? Cybermen? He was a mystery wrapped in a blue suit. With a gentle laugh, she teased, "You're not from around here, are you, Doctor?" She smiled and blushed again.

The Doctor grinned at her and winked before turning back to the cyberman and running his screwdriver over it. "Alright tinny, lets find out where it is you came from." The chest piece popped off and an information tube popped out. The Doctor pulled it out, looking it over.

"Eww, that's sort of... gross..." came Aggie's voice from over his shoulder. "How do you know so much?" Somehow, she knew he wasn't going to answer her. She watched everything he did closely until she heard the sound of footsteps. She looked back and saw one of the managers approaching in the distance. Quickly, she touched the Doctor's back with both her hands, leaned down and hurriedly whispered into his ear, "Quick! It's one of the managers, and you probably don't want to be questioned by him, do you?"

The Doctor scowled and looked in the direction of the footsteps. "Bah! I don't have time for questions from peons," he frowned. "I mean... no, I meant peons." He grabbed her hand and continued, "Besides, I can't read this thing here; it got damaged. Come on." He pulled her along out the door and across the street to the TARDIS.

Now was the time Aggie decided to act as though the Doctor were nuts. "This is your solution - to hide in a telephone box?" She stopped and looked around to see if anyone was coming, then gave the box a good looking-over. "I don't know how well that will work out for us... I mean, won't it be kind of... cramped?" She blushed at the idea, though to be honest, she didn't hate it.

He laughed as he pulled out the key and unlocked the door. "No, actually, it will be anything but cramped." He opened the door for her, grinning widely and gesturing for her to go ahead of him. "Ladies first."

Aggie stood before him, blinking questioningly before deciding to just go with it and step inside. As her eyes fell on the amazing sight, she gasped in wonder, her expression slowly morphing from utter shock to total delight. From now on, she was going to believe anything he said... Well, maybe. Eventually, she found the words to speak, "This place is... wonderful!" She giggled like a happy little girl, her eyes dancing.

He followed her in, closing the door behind them and walking up to the controls, smiling while she took it all in. He plugged the information tube into one of the TARDIS' ports and set up a scan of the tube. He leaned on the console and looked over to Aggie. "So? Questions?"

"Yes, I'd say so!" she laughed joyously, placing her hands carefully on the console, away from any controls and leaning toward him. "Firstly, what is this marvelous thing... secondly, how'd you get wrapped up with some simple person like me... and thirdly, do I need to prepare for something?"

The Doctor nodded. "Right then, so this is my TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's my ship." He ran his hand along the console lovingly. "Secondly, don't put yourself down. You aren't simple. And third, you just might." He moved back around the console and pulled the monitor to him, touching buttons.

"Wait, if this is a ship, then where are we going?" Aggie moved to where the Doctor was, leaning over his shoulder so that she could see the monitor, which made no sense to her. "Well, I mean you... For all I know, you'll want to drop me at home. It's not like I've been invited, and I'd hate to invite myself along..." She gave a slight, uncomfortable laugh. "Then again, if you have invited me and I've overlooked that fact, then I hope we have time for me to pick up a few things?" She paused and watched him, waiting for a reaction. Aggie realized she'd just embarrassed herself and backed away slowly, her cheeks burning bright red yet again. She tried to cover this by laughing. "But... I've put together that you're not human, so if we're 'peasants' as you so put it, then it'd be silly to have me in the way..." She reluctantly backed away from the console a little further. It had happened. She was babbling nervously like she always did whenever she felt embarrassed. She didn't want to go. In fact, she wanted desperately to stay, but she wasn't sure whether he actually wanted her along or not, and she didn't want to assume.

The Doctor smiled while looking through the information tube for the duration of her whole ramble, until she had finished. '_I could take a lesson from her in the rambling department, actually,_' he thought to himself. "Aggie, take a deep breath. We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. I'm not a kidnapper," he assured her, despite what Donna had thought the first time they met. "Also, I said peons, not peasants, and I didn't mean you, I meant your manager. Anyone that can't see the bigger picture, I've never really liked talking to. I'm sure he would have been more interested in his club's sad state than the cyberman laying on his floor." He pulled the tube out of the console and started flipping it around on his hand. "As for traveling with me, that would be completely up to you." _'After what happened on Mars, though, I think Donna was right: I need someone to stop me,_' he thought to himself.

By now, Aggie was completely beet red. She lowered her face to the floor and remained silent. After some thoughtful deliberation, she finally looked back up at him and spoke, "If I'm... honest... Doctor... I... really would like to stay... if you'll have me..." She chuckled slightly again. "But not if that's not what you had in mind!" she quickly reiterated. "... Nevertheless, if I'm to come along, I really should pack a bag, shouldn't I?" She had never been so embarrassed in all her life, asking a strange man permission to tag along like that! What would he think of her? She wasn't usually like this, after all.

The Doctor grinned, trying his best not to laugh. He could see that she was quite embarrassed about asking him to come, but he had seen much worse when it came to people wanting to come with him. "Well, the TARDIS has a huge wardrobe. I'm sure you could find some comfortable clothes there to use, but you can grab some stuff from your house. Where do you live?"

Aggie's face brightened into a grateful smile. She gave him the address, then looked for a place to stay out of the way. There wasn't much in the way of seating, but she decided it would be best to sit in the one seat she found. If he didn't want her there he'd most likely tell her so. "I want to thank you, Doctor, for having me along," she spoke up as she watched him. "To tell you the truth, I'm just thrilled to be leaving London for once!"

He chuckled and flipped the switch, throwing the TARDIS into the vortex. He started running around the the console, piloting the ship to her destination. "Well, you don't have to worry. London is just one small place in a universe of possibilities. Though, half the time I do end up back there." He shrugged and landed the TARDIS with its telltale whine. "All right, out that door is your place."

Aggie was amazed, even by this tiny 'trip'. The TARDIS landed with a thud, shaking the room and the seat she was in. Slowly, and with an enormous smile, she descended the ramp and down to the doors. She opened them just as slowly, then stepped out cautiously onto her own street! Quietly and quickly, she slipped in through the back door and up to her room. She put a few of her favorite belongings and clothes into her suitcase, then sat at her desk and wrote a letter to her family. Within minutes, she was back to the Doctor.

The Doctor had been sitting there in the TARDIS, letting her have her space while at the same time contemplating the events of the last couple of days while he was flipping the data core over. It was his fault that the cyberman had been in that club. It was tracking him when he landed. Thrown here through time from the 1800s when he defeated the Cyberking. It figured - something else he had done had come back to bite him in the ass.

Aggie opened one of the doors to the big, blue box and smiled happily when she saw him. "Hello, Doctor, I'm back!" Her smile faltered slightly when she saw the solemn look on his face. She had obviously interrupted a moment of deep contemplation, one that made him look sad. Hoping to brighten his spirits, she smiled again, this time a little softer as she climbed the ramp with her bag. "I tried not to pack too much, but there were just a few things I couldn't leave home without."

The Doctor smiled at her, though it was a little forced. "Alrighty, then. You're all ready to go, I take it?" He stood up, tossing the data tube onto the seat and moving to the controls. Aggie certainly wasn't as knowledgeable as the Doctor, but if she was gifted with one insight, it was with reading people. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew he was terribly unhappy, and that's not how she wanted them to start out together.

In a low, tentative voice, she answered, "Yes, I-I'm all ready... to go..." She carried her lone suitcase in both hands to the seat and sat down carefully, then looked up to observe him. "Forgive me if I'm being too nosy, but... I can tell something is wrong. If you'd rather I stay behind, I understand." She was not only concerned for his feelings, but was also afraid that he was not as eager for her company as she was for his.

The Doctor smiled and sat next to her on the chair. "No worries, Aggie. I'm just thinking of days past and mistakes made. Not something I should ever really do." He patted her on the leg a stood up again. "Ready for your first trip?"

Aggie smiled a little brighter, relieved. "As ready as I'll ever be, Doctor..." She said his name with a touch of early-won affection. Part of her hoped he wouldn't notice. The other part hoped he did notice... and just maybe feel a little enchanted himself. She also wondered just where they'd be going. Anywhere was better than London, especially with the mysterious Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor grinned and started flipping buttons, throwing the ship into the vortex. "Your first trip… Let's see, somewhere fun, exciting, wild, gritty." He grinned wildly at her. "I know just the place!" He ran quickly around the console as the TARDIS flew. Boy, did he have a surprise for her! He had yet to tell her about the TARDIS being a time machine, and so he was going to take her to the old west for her first official trip.

"Oh, tell me, please," she pleaded in her charmingly innocent way. "Where are you taking me? Is it very far away? Another country, or perhaps... another planet?" She giggled softly at the very idea. How she admired the Doctor! She just knew wherever he had in mind would be marvelous!

He laughed, "What fun would it be if I ruined the surprise?" He kept running around the console, then landed her quickly with the telltale whine and thump. He smiled and walked up to her, then held out his hand. "Ready?"

Aggie smiled even brighter as he approached her and hesitantly blushed before taking his hand. She was momentarily breathless and noticed how warm his hand felt. "Y-yes, I suppose so," she laughed gently, slightly nervous and also excited. She hardly knew him, but knew she could trust him, and she was very much looking forward to her surprise. She stood to her feet, smiled into his eyes and said, "Let's go, then, shall we?" He grinned wider and pulled her along to the door, grabbing his coat as they went. He opened the door and gestured for her to go out ahead of him as he slipped the coat on.

Aggie hesitated again, with a coy smile, then slowly and carefully opened the door. Once open, she finally took her gaze from the Doctor and started to peek outside. Tentatively, she stepped out onto a dry, cracked, sandy ground. She looked around, confused, squinting and shading her eyes with her hand. "Where are we, Doctor? Some sort of desert or something?... Boy, is it hot here!"

He stepped out after her and looked around, furrowing his brow as he pulled the door closed and made sure it locked. "Hmm, this isn't right." He looked around the TARDIS, then smiled, "Ah there we are." He pulled her around the ship to show her the small town.

Aggie smiled, then furrowed her brow and let her jaw hang. "W-well... I-it looks like... Is it? But we can't be... Are we?" She turned to face the Doctor again, now smiling broadly in utter amazement. Elatedly, she exclaimed, "YOU NEVER SAID TIME MACHINE!" She began to laugh in hysterical, yet joyful disbelief. "Oh, wow, Doctor! I sure am glad I tagged along with you, I really am!"

The Doctor laughed and grinned again. "I didn't tell you? Hmm, must have slipped my mind, I suppose. I take it that you are pleasantly surprised, then?"

"Oh... Oh, yes, I am! Thank you, Doctor, thank you!" Without thinking, Aggie did yet another thing she didn't normally do: she flung her arms wide and hugged him spontaneously. She stayed there for a moment, then upon realizing what she had just done, became mortified and released him. "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered, completely embarrassed and with a face as red as it could ever possibly be. She turned away, daring not to come near him or even glance in his direction.

The Doctor cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "What are you sorry for? Hugs are one of the best things in the universe." He pulled her into a hug, then grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go explore."

Aggie was dumbfounded but pleased. She gave him a sheepishly happy smile, and felt blessed to be holding his hand again. She was glad he hadn't been put off by her actions. "It's nice to have someone to travel with for once in my life," she mused as they walked into the town together.

The Doctor smiled as he recalled all of the people he had traveled with over the centuries, from his granddaughter, Susan, to his best friend, Donna. He was a better person when he was with somebody; he knew that now. "Yes, traveling together is way better than being alone."

His answer made her wonder what he meant. Had he spent most of his time alone, or was she just the next in a long line of traveling companions? The truth was she didn't want to think about it either way. Whatever his past had been, she hoped their lives would both be happier together. Soon, they approached a typical pair of saloon doors. "Sounds lively in there, doesn't it?" she asked, raising her voice above the roar coming from the place. "Makes my club sound like a funeral home!"

The Doctor laughed and walked up to the swinging doors, looking over them easily with his height. "That's American's for you, Aggie, especially Texans." He pushed in through the doors and the whole place stopped to look at him, to which he smiled and waved.

Aggie stared with all the grace and style of a five year old child. Yes, they were quite the pair, alright. She leaned in close, cupped her hand in front of her mouth and whispered up to the tall Doctor, "Um, they're not going to shoot us, are they?"

The Doctor shook his head, waving this possibility off. "They shouldn't. We haven't even done anything yet." He walked up to the bar as everyone else went back to their own business. "Barkeep, two sarsaparillas, please."

Aggie cocked her eyebrow at the Doctor inquisitively, then at the barkeeper when he gave them their drinks. "What, no whiskey?" he asked mockingly. At that moment, Aggie had taken a swig of the drink and choked it down.

"Ugh! I'd prefer it to this!" she exclaimed with a scrunched up, disgusted face. She couldn't stand the root beer taste of the bubbly beverage.

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't drink. Granted, I don't get drunk like you humans, but it messes with my enzymes." He took a drink of the sasparilla and grinned, "Ah, yum, so very American." He then pushed it away and leaned over toward Aggie. "Still, I do prefer tea." He turned, looking around at the history going on around them and looking for somewhere to jump in and experience.

Just then, a man was tossed right at them, losing his hat as he flew between them and landed behind the bar. Aggie shrieked and flung herself out of the way, exclaiming, "What the hell?"

The Doctor tilted his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the man's boot as it sailed past his head. He looked over at Aggie, laughing. "An authentic bar brawl. How fortuitous!"

"Fortuitous?" she echoed in disbelief. "How so? Do you enjoy nearly getting killed whilst being an innocent bystander?" At that, she looked over the bar and down at the cowboy's crumpled body on the floor. He began to slowly move, and she went around to help him up. "Are you okay?" as she reached out to him, he grunted inaudibly, rubbing his now hatless head.

"Oh, please. Knocked over, maybe, but killed? Pshaw, I say." The Doctor looked over the bar at the cowboy, but otherwise didn't move, still unsure of what to do. The last time he did things, everything went wrong. But he did meet Aggie out of it, and there was something about her he couldn't quite place, something that drew him to her. He shook his head and looked around the room for whoever had thrown the man, his eyes locking on the man in the black duster, who was sidling toward them. "Aggie, come here."

Aggie glanced up at the Doctor, then put her attention back on the man on the floor. "But, he might need looking over by a 'doctor' doctor..." She looked back up at her handsome new friend and saw a strange look on his face. Deciding he was worth listening to, she stepped away from the cowboy and returned to the Doctor's side. "What is it, Doctor?" she asked him quietly.

The Doctor frowned, watching the man saunter over to the cowboy and pick him up by the lapel, then slam him against the wall. "No one cheats me, Bart," The man in black growled.

The Doctor was itching to step in, but instead of doing so, he turned to Aggie and said, "We can't get involved. My people, they have rules about getting involved. Welllll, I say have... Anyway, we are supposed to just be observing." He turned back and watched the scene take place, all the while scanning the timelines in his head to make sure nothing was amiss. When the man in black pulled a gun, the Doctor couldn't keep from being who he was any longer. He pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the gun, disabling it. "Oi, none of that! Oi? Blimey, I'm starting sound like Donna."

Aggie was transfixed on the scene unfolding before them, completely engrossed. At the sound of another woman's name, however, she took notice. "Donna?" she asked with curious (and slightly jealous) surprise. She dared not say anything else, as she was suddenly feeling quite humble. Of course he'd been around with other women, she thought. After all, she'd only just met him and had no claim to him. For all she knew, he'd be dropping her off at home any moment now.

The Doctor smiled wistfully, "My best friend. We traveled around together for a while, and then she saved the entirety of time and space. Every planet everywhere has her to thank for its continued existence. But there was a cost. She was dying, and I had to wipe her memory of it, all the things we had done together gone from her mind in an instant. She can never remember it or me or she'll die." He frowned mournfully and wondered why he was telling her all of this. He was never this forthcoming with anyone, not even Donna, but it felt so right.

"Oh..." Aggie was suddenly very hurt for him and felt guilty for feeling jealous only seconds earlier. "I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't pry. I mean, I didn't mean to..." Suddenly, their discussion was rather rudely interrupted by the man in black.

"Do you mind tellin' me jest what it is you did to my gun? Give me one reason I shouldn't rip yer scrawny lil head right off yer shoulders!"

The Doctor turned toward the man, this little human who would dare interrupt this private moment, and he glared, bringing the entire Oncoming Storm upon him. "I disabled your gun. There will be no killing while I'm still The Doctor. As for your second question..." He reached up and tapped the man on the forehead with his forefinger and he fell over unconscious. "Why don't you sleep on it?" He turned back to Aggie and smiled. The timelines still looked clear, even with his meddling.

Aggie blushed a little, dazzled by his prowess. She laughed out loud, quite on accident, and quickly covered her mouth. "Well, I guess that takes care of him!" She looked around the place at all the befuddled, upset faces, then moved closer to him, practically hiding behind his long coat. "... Now, what about the rest of them?" she asked nervously.

The Doctor didn't move, even as they started standing up to move toward them, but was glad that Aggie had gotten behind him. He brandished his sonic screwdriver at them as if it were a weapon and they all stopped advancing for a moment, obviously not knowing what it was with its alien look. The Doctor knew this wouldn't last too long - they were Texans, after all. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait too long to see what happened, for the man they had helped butted in front of the two of them with a shotgun, pointing it at the crowd. Quickly, they all backed up, more familiar with this weapon and its capabilities."Ya'll leave these strangers alone. Back away from the doors." He pointed the gun that way and the people moved, then the man gestured for The Doctor to move. He grabbed Aggie's hand and pulled her along behind him out the door.

Aggie held her breath as the Doctor whisked her outside. The sun was hot on her fair face, but the wind was cool, and the sky was a clear, sharp blue. Still clutching to the Doctor's sleeve, she said hurriedly, "I suppose this is our cue to leave, isn't it, Doctor?"

He nodded to her looking back over the doors as the man took the money from the pot on the poker table and followed them out the doors. "You folks sure know how to riel people up, don't cha?"

The Doctor laughed. "That's one of my specialties, Bart." He reached out, shaking his hand. "Thanks for your help. We'll be off. Let's go, Aggie." He spun on his heel and headed off for the TARDIS.

Aggie let out a sigh of relief and a happy laugh as they entered the TARDIS again. "Well, that was... certainly something!" She walked around the console and over to the Doctor, then placed her hand on his gratefully and said, "That was WONDERFUL, Doctor, thank you!"

The Doctor smiled his goofy grin and flicked the switch, throwing the ship back into the vortex. "It didn't scare you into wanting to go home then? Good." He darted around the console, flying the ship. "Then, how about we go somewhere even further from London?"

"I'd go anywhere with you!" Aggie admitted candidly and quite by accident. Then, realizing what she'd just said, blushed brightly yet again and covered her mouth in shock. Slowly and rather embarrassedly, she approached the Doctor again and tried to rephrase, "Um, I mean... I'm happy to try any place you have in mind, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled widely, "Alright, then, good. We'll go somewhere that will blow your mind." He began running around the console, flying the TARDIS through the vortex, laughing all the way.

Aggie stepped back and just watched him. He was amazing. The Doctor flew around like a frenzy on legs, a storm in sneakers and a sharp suit. "I don't doubt you, Doctor!" she laughed out to him over the sound of the roaring engine. Every piece of him was alive, and she thirsted to be a part of it with him. She knew wherever they'd land would be unbelievable!


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS made its landing noise screeching through the brake that he always left on and landing with a thump. He grinned and pointed to the door without saying a word, gesturing for her to go outside them. He was almost bouncing in his sneakers with the excitement. It had been a long time since he was this excited to show someone an alien planet. There was something about this girl that just made him want to show her everything.

Aggie laughed and went along with the Doctor's urgings, "Okay... Aren't you coming, too?" She went to the doors, cracked one open and waited, grinning back at him. "You know, you've already saved my life twice today, kind sir... I wonder if I'll be needing your assistance yet again?" She giggled slightly.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'll be along right after you. Go first and take it all in." He nodded toward the door.

"Okay," Aggie nodded hesitantly, but still smiling. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped outside. Her feet stepped out onto a black and speckled glossy surface, similar to fine marble or dark granite. She looked up and saw towers of light and roads that looked as though they were suspended by magic in the glittering night sky. It was all so gorgeous, and yet totally overwhelming. She gasped and felt light-headed, falling first against the TARDIS, then tumbled back into the ajar door and landed on her rear with a small yelp. "Ah!... Wow..."

The Doctor laughed as she fell back into the TARDIS, coming down the ramp to help her up after having put on his coat. "So, Aggie Carson, you're impressed, I take it?" He held out his hand for her.

Aggie smiled up at him, taking his hand and getting to her feet. "Yes," she answered in a star-struck tone, smiling into his eyes for an extended moment before finally looking out at the city again. "It's just so... advanced... Like a scene from a science fiction novel..." She turned her face to his again, smiling brightly as ever, and requested enthusiastically, "Show me everything!"

The Doctor smiled warmly. "Your wish is my command, milady," he replied, pushing her out of the door and closing it behind him. "Aggie Carson, welcome to the planet Zeglemore: home of the Raimores, a completely technological race. They actually spend all of their free time building things."

"Things? What sorts of things?" She looked around at all the strange shining and glittering objects. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Oh, wait... Actually, is there anywhere to get a cuppa and a sandwich, perhaps? I think all that running around in Texas made me hungry..." She laughed softly, then gawked as a small robot skated by on its little wheels. "Oh, look at that!" she squealed in delight.

The Doctor chuckled at her squeal. She was adorable, he thought. "Well, there are some places, but their cuisine isn't fit for human consumption."

"Hmm..." Aggie wrinkled her mouth. "Well... is there anything human-friendly we can do here?... Oh, I know! Have you got a kitchen in the TARDIS? We could picnic somewhere later... if you like?"

"Actually, there is a fully stocked kitchen in the library. And while a picnic sounds very nice, I wanted to show you some of the technological advances they have here over earth, and not just in your time. Some of the things here have never even been thought of on your planet."

"Oh, okay," she agreed good-naturedly, but feeling a bit silly for asking. "You know best what sorts of things to see and do here, after all..." She folded her hands behind her back and smiled sheepishly up at him again. "Lead the way, good Doctor..."

He grinned and headed off toward the first building they were near, actually having made the place he was aiming for, for once. He looked back, making sure she was following him, then went to the door and held it open for her. After she walked through, he pulled out his psychic paper and walked up to the Raimore behind the counter. The Raimore, a blue humanoid like being with an overly large head, looked up and The Doctor smiled. "Hello, there. We're with the Shadow Proclamation Advancement Committee. Is there any way we can get a tour of the facility?" The Raimore looked over the paper, seeing what The Doctor said basically on there and nodded.

"Of course sir, if you will just have a seat?" He gestured at some chairs and the Doctor nodded, grinning as he pulled Aggie with him to the chairs.

"Ooh, chairs!" Aggie teased with a giggle. "Look at me, Aggie Carson from 20th Century London, sitting in state-of-the-art chairs of the future!" She laughed, completely tickled. She leaned against the Doctor's arm playfully, as they were still holding hands. As they spent time together, she found herself becoming more comfortable around him, and she liked it.

The Doctor turned to her sticking out his tongue playfully. "Chairs, Aggie Carson, are not only universal - they are timeless."

Aggie found herself giggling at him yet again. Something about him made her unusually happy, and she loved that feeling. She became so entrenched in thought over this fact that she didn't realize she'd begun to stare at him. When she finally noticed, she took in a deep breath and stared at her lap. "So, um... I'm sure looking forward to this tour, aren't you?" She was now aware that he still had her hand, but was too embarrassed to withdraw it, not that she really wanted to.

The Doctor nodded, noticing her embarrassment but deciding not to say anything about it. He had learned some tact in this incarnation, at least when it came to people he cared about. He wondered at this. Just when had he started to care about her? He decided he should answer before he thought on that anymore. He nodded enthusiastically, "Quite, actually. The last time I was here was about two thousand years earlier, planet speaking. They must have made considerable improvements since then."

Aggie looked up at him in innocent wonderment, listening to every word he said. "Two thousand years?" Before he could respond, the sound of approaching footsteps distracted her. She glanced over as another blue alien, or rather planet native, came to stand before the pair.

"Welcome. Are you ready for your tour of our facilities, sir and madam?"

The Doctor grinned, pulling her up with him and walking toward ol' blue boy. "Hello, there! I'm The Doctor and this is Aggie. How do you do?"

"Oh, I'm quite well. I'm Fagor, lead physicist at the facility. If you'll come this way, we'll begin the tour with our newest development." He headed off and The Doctor followed, still pulling her along after him.

"Isn't that great, Aggie?" he asked her excitedly. "We get to see their newest stuff."

"Oh, yes, it is, most definitely," she agreed, rather bewildered. "I just hope I can make sense of it all..." Aggie laughed slightly, but went obediently quiet as Fagor started his speech. It was like a magical museum and the young woman discovered just how little she'd seen until now.

The Doctor nodded at everything their host was telling them as he led them on toward the newest discovery. There wasn't anything really different than what was supposed to be here: fusion reactors, hyper drives, your standard futuristic stuff. At least, for him it was. He looked back to see how Aggie was faring.

Aggie was confused. She tried her best to keep up, trying to follow as well as absorb everything their guide was saying. Alas, it made absolutely no sense to her, whatsoever. It was like she was on a school field trip that she could make neither heads nor tails of. When the Doctor looked back at her, she gave him a good natured smile and a tiny shrug.

The Doctor chuckled and pulled her closer, then started comparing everything to things from her time as well as he could, giving her an idea to start with as to what these things were. He did this until Fagor stopped talking and led them into a room at the end that was sealed with a keypad. Pushing in the correct code, the blue scientist opened the door and led them through it.

"This, Doctor, is our newest invention." He pointed to a device in the center of the room pointing at a wall. Other scientists were taking readings and some were doing things to the device itself. The device looked like some kind of an advanced ray gun and the Doctor's eyes widened in shock, his grip tightening on Aggie's hand. "Is that a weapon? I thought the Raimore were a peaceful species."

"Ow!" she yelped under her breath with a wince. Aggie looked down at their tightly joined hands, then up at his unpleasantly astonished face. She looked over at the blue alien, then over at the enormous device. "I don't know what that is," she whispered up to him, "but it doesn't look good... And if I'm quite honest, Doctor, I'm a little scared."

Fagor shook his head, smiling. "Oh, Doctor, we are quite peaceful. This is actually the exact opposite of a weapon. This is something that will keep people from fighting across the Universe." The Doctor visibly relaxed at this and let go of Aggie's hand, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning over the whole thing. Fagor looked slightly concerned, but instead of protesting, he started explaining the machine.

"We call it the Negativity Disperser. It works by taking all of the negativity out of someone, then dispersing it into nothingness. It's really quite fascinating," he said, quite proud, as it was his machine.

The Doctor looked up at him narrowing his eyes. "But, what happens to the people that you use it on? Without their negativity, they aren't who they once were."

"Oh no, Doctor, don't worry. That's the beauty of this machine. It takes the negativity out, but leaves the person's personality completely intact. We have had many tests, always with the same result. We shall demonstrate." He took the Doctor's arm, led him in front of the machine, and moved away. For his part, the Doctor was skeptical. If it worked, however, he would be carefree and happy. His mind was trying to figure out if he should go through with this or not, looking as if he were worried. Fagor gestured for them to start the machine and then said to the Doctor, "Don't worry Doctor. We've had plenty of human trials." The Doctor looked up, shocked.

"But, I'm not..." the rest of his words were drowned out by his own screaming. The blast hit him square on and was sustained on him for many seconds. Outside of his own sight, at the moment all the scientists were shocked at what was happening. Instead of the quick, painless removal of all his negativity, the Doctor looked more like he was being split in two.

Aggie was a volatile mixture of shocked, terrified and enraged. The funny thing about this relatively sweet girl was that when she got scared, she got angry, especially when she was scared for someone else. "Doctor!... No, stop it! Turn it off!" When the aliens did nothing, she stormed over to Fagor in a furious frenzy. Something inside took over and Aggie couldn't seem to help shoving him roughly. "Hey, you - STOP THIS NOW! What the hell are you doing? He didn't even volunteer! Can't you see what you're doing to him?" Still foaming at the mouth and totally impatient with worry, she went to the device herself, beating on it everywhere and waiting for something - anything - to happen.

The scientists stopped her and shut off the beam, but it had no effect on what was happening to the Doctor. He was still screaming, except now, not only did it sound like it was just coming from him; it was coming from two sources. Everyone could see that there were two Doctors, both bathed in the light and just as suddenly as it had started, the light dissipated. Except now, it was not just the Doctor with his beloved coat, TARDIS blue suit, and red Converse who stood there panting and leaning over, holding his knees. Standing next to him was another Doctor wearing a similar outfit, except the suit was orange and the Converse were green. This Doctor was also panting, though he had his back up against the wall and he was smiling. Unlike when the proper Doctor smiled, though, this smile could send chills up the person looking.

Aggie was exhausted. Heartbroken from what had happened to the Doctor and her failure to help, she stopped fighting the aliens, fell to her knees and wept. Why did he have to take her here? If he hadn't been trying to amuse her, he wouldn't be in this mess now. She raised her face to look at the real Doctor, her Doctor. She was ashamed. She was useless when she was needed most. She didn't deserve to be here with him. No matter what happened next, though, she would not let him out of her sight!

The Doctor gave her a small smile to let her know that he was ok, still not sure what really happened yet. He hadn't looked up and was just about to yell at Fagor, when he heard his own voice come from somewhere to his right - though it wasn't quite his voice; it had a bit of a scratch to it. "Wellll now, isn't this just brilliant? I feel so alive, like I could rule the Universe! I will rule time itself! I am the Timelord Victorious, and no one can stop me!" The proper Doctor stood up fully to stare at this abomination.

"This can't be possible," Fagor said, astonished. "This isn't what's meant to happen." The Doctor went to explain, but was cut off again by this false him. "He tried to tell you that we aren't human, blue boy, but you wouldn't listen, and for that I have to thank you, because now I'm here and I'm alive to do as I please, and first thing is first." He pulled his sonic screwdriver and turned it on to full, blasting apart every computer in the room. The Doctor grabbed Aggie and pulled her away just in time as a wall computer came crashing down where she was. The other Doctor was laughing madly.

"Stop this right now!" The Doctor yelled over the noise. His orange-clad twin turned to face him with a sneer and pointed his screwdriver up, creating a force field around Aggie and the Doctor.

"Oh, the boy scout speaks up at last! How predictable. Sorry, I don't think I want to hear one of your sanctimonious speeches right now. I have better things to do - for instance, zooming around space and time, conquering planets, creating monsters, and being really evil. Actually, I think I might give the Master a run for his money. Speaking of that sod, I need a name. Nothing crappy, like Doctor, yuck. No, I need something better, something to strike fear in the heart of the Universe. The One? No, too Matrix-y. The Evil? Too obvious. Wait, I have it. The Poison! For I shall be the poison that destroys the whole of reality." He laughed and moved to the negativity disperser. "Now, something tells me I'm going to be needing this." He yanked the thing up, tripod and all, and looked around at the Raimore. "For helping create me, your planet falls last. Farewell." He took off running out the doors just as the Doctor finished disabling the force field with his own screwdriver.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "Aggie, let's go!" He grabbed her hand, not giving her time to argue and took off down the corridor. So many questions filled the young woman's head that they started to spill from her lips.

"Timelord? What's that? You never said anything about it... And what is that thing? Is it you, or an evil twin, or what?" Her questions went unanswered, but she expected as much. Mostly, she was just working things out in a sort of verbal map for herself. She went quiet, partly because she didn't want to cause undue stress, but also because she was starting to lose her breath. Finally, she stated quite seriously, "I'm glad you're okay, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled despite the situation. "Thank you, Aggie, I am too. As for the rest, I'll explain later. Right now, we have to stop the Poison from reaching my TARDIS and stranding us here." He was hoping beyond hope that the TARDIS would recognize that The Poison wasn't him, but he couldn't be sure.

Aggie clutched the Doctor's hand in hers as they ran. Somewhere deep inside, she knew it would all work out, but for now, her only real concern was the Doctor. Soon, the TARDIS was in sight!

The Poison made it to the TARDIS well before them both, only having to carry the machine. He walked to the doors, pulled out his key and tried it in the lock, but it wouldn't budge. He scowled and growled under his breath, then stepped back from the doors and snapped his fingers, obviously expecting them to open. When they didn't, he visibly shook with anger. He calmed himself slightly and spoke. "Come on old girl, it's me. Open up for me," he coaxed, his voice sounding not like the honey it would have been coming out of the Doctor's mouth, but more like the scratch on a record. When the doors still refused to open, he screamed and kicked them. "Damn you, you type 40 piece of shit! I should..." He stopped and looked at his shoulder that held the machine and smiled an evil smile. "Oh yes, that is exactly what I should do." He backed away and set the machine down on its tripod with it pointed at the ship. "I'm going to enjoy this." He flicked the switch just as The Doctor and Aggie burst out of the doors of the building. The beam shot out, striking the TARDIS and the Poison started laughing maniacally. The Doctor fell to his knees, holding his head as the TARDIS screamed in the same agony he himself had felt minutes earlier.

"Doctor!" Aggie was stuck. She had no idea what to do. Nothing she could do to the machine or the Poison would be able to stop the process already in progress. So, she followed her instincts and tried to comfort the Doctor. She dropped down beside him, grabbed him by his shoulders and let him lean against her. "Doctor, I don't know what to do, but if you tell me, I can try my best to do it for you!"

The Doctor shook his head, "Can't help. TARDIS screaming in my head. She's in so much pain. I'm gonna throw him in a black hole for doing this to her!" He fell over on his side. "Can't put up a barrier to it. We're sharing her pain." He yelled, "Poison, stop this! You're killing her!"

The Poison looked back and replied venomously, "Oh look, I've been followed by the boy scout and the ape. Let the bitch die. I don't care." The Poison turned back to watch the ship as a second began to form next to her. The Doctor saw this and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, then gave it to Aggie. "Point and press. It'll destroy the machine. It's the only way to save the TARDIS."

Her hands shaking, but with full attention and sharp eyes, she hung on his every word. "Yes," she affirmed as she took the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the machine. She pressed the button and watched in utter awe as the machine exploded before her very eyes. "I... did that..." she breathed softly, her eyes huge and her mouth gaping. She stood there just staring for a brief moment, then returned all her attention to the Doctor. "Are... you okay... Doctor?"

The Poison was standing just behind the machine when it exploded and a piece of shrapnel caught him across the eye. He turned to see Aggie holding the sonic just as she knelt back next to The Doctor. "You stupid ape whore! Look what you've done to my face! I'll murder you!" Just as he was about to make good on his word, the second TARDIS finished materializing next to the first and the Doctor's head cleared. He looked up as the Poison turned around, sensing his new ship. Like the Poison's clothes, his TARDIS took on the opposite color from the original and was a dark orange. He turned back around to address them as the Doctor was being helped up by Aggie. "Well, your murders will have to wait. I have all of time and space to conquer, and therefore, I bid you adieu." He snapped his fingers and hopped inside the newly opened doors, slamming them shut behind him. The Doctor tried his best to hobble over and try anything to stop this monster from escaping, but seconds later, the ship dematerialized. "Damn it." He cursed, putting a little more of his weight on Aggie.

Aggie started to buckle slightly under the weight of him, but she was stronger than she looked and adjusted to the change of weight displacement. "I'm just... glad you're okay," she huffed a little, helping him to lean against the TARDIS. She looked him over carefully. No abrasions, that was good. Then, she checked his eyes, staring into them with intent and concern. As far as she could tell, he was doing much better now. "Good, good - no concussion, I'm pretty sure... How are you feeling?"

The Doctor sighed and looked back at the place where The Poison and his TARDIS had just disappeared. "Oh, I'm fine, just dandy, molto bene, fit as a fiddle, happy as a clam. Why should I care about the fact that I just let The Poison get away in a TARDIS? The Poison, who apparently is the culmination of all the negativity in me: all the hate, all the evil, all the madness, all 904 years of anger that was inside me. He'll be worse than The Master, The Rani, and Rassilon combined!" His voice had raised incrementally, till he was screaming at the end. He stopped and was breathing hard, then looked back to Aggie, who had backed away slightly. He frowned and reached over, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Aggie. I didn't mean to scream."

Aggie couldn't speak. As he held her close, she fought back tears. She couldn't hold back for long, and soon lost the battle to soft sobs. In broken gasps against his chest, she finally managed, "I'm... sorry... Th... this is m-my f-fault... I slowed you... d-down and let this happen... I'm no g-good for you... I'm only... in your way!... I... I'll g-go h-home now, and maybe you can fix this..." Oh, how she hated saying those words, but she didn't want to be his unduly added burden. She tucked her wet face even further into him in shame.

The Doctor looked shocked. Had his own angry outburst brought this on? "Aggie, don't you say that. Never say that. It isn't your fault at all. If it's anyone's, its mine. I never should have let them try it on me. I just so wanted to be without all of the anger and depression I have inside of me that I let that cloud my reason. But you, you were wonderful. You made them stop the machine from killing me and you stopped it from killing my TARDIS, the only piece of my home that I have left. Aggie, if it wasn't for you, she and I would both be dead and there would be no one in the Universe that could stand up to the Poison."

Aggie was quiet for quite some time. Then, with a sniffle and a half-cocked grin, she responded affectionately, "I-I guess... you don't have to take me home, then... if you don't want to..." Slowly, she raised her teary eyes to his and smiled just a little brighter. "I know I don't want to go home..."

The Doctor laughed, "Don't want to. Why would I? You are brilliant." He grinned widely at her and then pulled her toward the TARDIS. "Come on, let's get off this horrible planet. If I never come here again, it will be too soon."


End file.
